This invention relates to workstations, and more particularly, to a workstation that allows an operator to bring electrical connections, in an organized manner, closer to a job site.
Tradesmen and hobbyists have long used various workstations for storing small tools, equipment, supplies and other small items in drawers of a cabinet-like enclosure. These cabinets are usually of small size so that they can be transported easily from one site to another, as the job requires. Some of the workstations provide extendable top work surfaces, on which various drills, saws and other similar equipment can be permanently or detachably secured. Most of such workstations are designed for users working with wood or metal in a garage or a workshop.
Oftentimes, a craftsman or a tradesman requires a source of electrical supply at a location somewhat removed from the house AC power. The present invention is designed to provide such a workstation, allowing the user to conduct a variety of operations at a site distant from the source of AC power.